kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
The First and Second War of Heroes (KUF: A War of Heroes
The First War of Heroes abruptly broke the peaceful stability of Bersia. When forces of the ruler of Hexter, the Lich Khilliani, invaded the Elf Forest, a large skirmish broke out between the Elves and Orcs. Khilliani sought after the Ancient Heart, a powerful artefact of Nible, which Khilliani wanted to use to summon Encablossa into Bersia and was safeguarded by the Elves. Khilliani's force of Orcs and Ogres stormed through the Elf Forest and wiped out most opposition in their way. As a last ditch attempt to save the Ancient Heart from Khilliani, the Elves sent two messengers, Karl and Celin, with the Ancient Heart to ask for aid from Hironeiden, the neighbouring Human Kingdom. However the peaceful stability was too valuable for the Hironeidens and as Karl and his compatriots arrived at the capital of the Hironeiden Kingdom, Khilliani and Hironeiden had already signed a pact. Khilliani’s messenger claimed that Elf Forest was originally their property and they only cleared the land of “illegal occupiers.” After much heated discussion, the Hironeiden Court recognized the current status of the Elf Forest and decided to sign a mutual nonaggression treaty with Khilliani. It was when Karl and Celin were about to be deported from Hironeiden due to the result of this treaty that urgent news arrived. While Khilliani’s messenger and the Hironeiden ministers were in negotiation, Orcs and Ogres had punched through the weakened borderline of Hironeiden in search of the Ancient Heart. When Hironeiden realized that the treaty was only a decoy, the Hexter forces had already advanced deep into the heart of Hironeiden territory. Encouraged by their continued victory, the Orcs and Ogres of Hexter did not hesitate to clash with the Knights of Hironeiden. The Knights were Hironeiden’s last hope, and everyone prayed for God’s blessing upon them. As if Amos had heard the prayer, Keither, one of the most prominent Knights, led the Hironeiden forces to annihilate the Black Omen Clan, the vanguard of the Hexter forces. Thus began the First War of Heroes… To dismay of Hironeiden, the Black Omen Clan was only the tip of the iceberg. The immense Hexter main forces had slowly advanced and occupied the surrounding provinces and had also begun invading Ecclesia. Hironeiden, cut off from Ecclesia and alone could not overcome this crisis and so sought out help. An envoy, led by Keither, was sent out to the “Stone Kingdom” of the Dwarves. Knight General Keither, his close friend and fearless Knight of Hironeiden Rick Miner, Royal Magician Moonlight the “Son of Elementals,” Karl and Celin – the guardians of Ancient Heart – were joined by the quiet and trustworthy Dwarf Gunther, and a Sorceress only known as “Ludiana.” A long and dangerous journey, they discovered that Khilliani needed the Ancient Heart to be used for the mysterious structure, known as the Altar of Destruction. Although they were not sure of the purpose of the structure, they were certain of the fact that it's purpose had to be halted no matter what. Meanwhile, Khillani had finally completed the Altar of Destruction, but was missing its key part – the Ancient Heart. His minions searched the entire continent looking for the artifact whilst engaging the Hironeiden forces. The adventurers concluded that a guerilla attack could be more effective than a major frontal assault, and ambushed Khilliani. But Khilliani had anticipated this and already set a trap for them. Tragically, the brave Rick Miner was killed by Khilliani himself and forced the group to retreat. Desperate and hopeless, the adventurers listened to Moonlight’s proposal to resurrect Rick Miner with the Ancient Heart, even against Karl’s warning. The power of the Ancient Heart however was beyond everyone’s imagination. Rick Miner, who couldn’t be resurrected by even the clerics of Hironeiden, rose again with an even stronger body and power. The adventurers assaulted Khilliani again, with the help of Rick Miner’s newly found power, and destroyed the Lich along with his Altar of Destruction. This marked the end of the First War of Heroes, and the surviving members were remembered as “Xok's Knights.” Many years passed since the seven Xok Knights defeated Khilliani, but soon Bersia would once again become a fiery battleground, as Sir Gole - the messenger of God- had prophesied. The various races again mobilized for war. The remaining Xok's Knights and their descendants, marched against their ancient enemies to satisfy their own ambitions. The nation of Azilla, founded by Keither after the end of the First War, had become one of the most prosperous in Bersia but found its very existence threatened because of disagreement over who would next ascend to the throne. Meanwhile Red Ogres had reconquered the old region of Hexter, and the remaining humans were left to gather whatever bits of news they could. Also because all of the human nations, except Azilla, were still suffering in the chaotic aftermath of the last war, they were powerless to react as Hexter prepared to wage war once again on Hironeiden. Enter Rick Blood - "The Ruler of Darkness". Possessed with great strength and the power of the magic of Darkness, Blood quickly subdued the Race of Darkness, defeated Hexter, and subjugated Vellond - the nation of dark elves - under his control. Alongside Amaruak and Richter Rosenheim, Rick Blood mobilized the forces of Hexter and Vellond to begin the invasion of Western Bersia. However with the ascendance of Curian to the Azillan throne alongside Celine, and with the help of Keither and Moonlight, a huge battle was waged between the forces of Azilla, Hironeiden & Ecclesia and Hexter & Vellond by the site of the Altar of Destruction and during the tumoultuos chaos of the battle Nible was awoken. All the participants of the battle thendisappeared and were lost in the Dark Dimension under Encablossa's dominion, ending the Second War of Heroes.